


Let's Play Never Have I Ever

by orangeyskies



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys from Achievement Hunter lose their dignity. And some clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the Viewers

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say this is back by popular demand. Also, if you only see a chapter 1, there's more coming :)

“No, really, that still sounds gay,” Ray said.  
“Ray, come on, I’ve played it a million times before-”  
“That’s not helping your case, Gavvy.”  
Gavin groaned as Michael laughed from the desk next to him.  
“Wait, what does he want to do now?” Geoff asked. “I’ll bet it’s something extremely intelligent.”  
“Of course,” Ray joked. “Whenever I want to do something intelligent, who’s the first person I go to? Gavin.”  
Now Jack was laughing along with Geoff and Michael, and Gavin blushed.  
“No, no, guys,” Gavin defended himself. “We can film it like a let’s play! It’s something different, and the viewers- they love when we do the real life stuff.”  
“The real life stuff? Like not being dead?” Jack said, and Gavin made a variety of odd, loud noises to cover up everyone’s laughter.  
“No! I mean, stuff that’s not a video game.”  
“Okay, okay, we’re listening,” Geoff said sincerely. “What’s the idea?”  
Gavin continued blushing and wouldn’t answer for a few seconds, in which Ray blurted out- “Never have I ever. That’s the brilliant idea from Dr. Free.”  
Gavin waited for the sound of immediate laughter from everyone in the room, and it happened- but it wasn’t as harsh as he expected. Michael seemed to not entirely oppose the idea, and Geoff raised an interested eyebrow (or maybe worried? he couldn’t entirely tell with Geoff).  
“And after that we can paint our nails and give each other makeovers,” Jack said quietly, and Ryan giggled.  
A few moments of silence passed before Michael said, “Well, I’m down, bitches. Anyone want to film this shit?”  
Ryan looked up from his computer. “Well, I lost my dignity a long time ago,” he said, and turned to face Gavin and Michael.  
“My dignity moved out. It was mutual,” Ray said, and rolled his chair away from his desk.  
“Okay, we’re forming a circle down here. If you wanna play, we’ll be here,” Michael announced, and sat on the carpet.  
Slowly, Gavin smiled and joined Michael, followed by Ryan, Ray, and Geoff. Soon only Jack was still at his desk, shaking his head. Ryan heard him mutter something about “You kids have fun.”  
“Jack, come on,” Ryan said, throwing a ball of paper at him.  
“Hey, Jack, if you play with us, I’ll steal the beer that Burnie always hides by his office for us,” Michael offered, then added in a whisper, “He drinks the good beer.”  
Suddenly Geoff perked up. “Hey Jack, I now strongly feel as if you should play,” he said quickly, and looked at Michael as if to ask if he was serious.  
As soon as Jack gave in and joined the others, Michael set off to find the beer.  
“Oh my god, I feel like I’m 15 again,” Ray said excitedly. “Except now I live in a room with a bunch of people and play video games all the time- actually, that’s not so different.”  
Then the door to the office opened slowly, and Michael motioned for Gavin to come closer to him.  
“Yeah?” asked Gavin softly.  
“Do you want me to dig up a camera for this too, or….”  
“No, I don’t think a camera will be necessary.”


	2. What the Idiots are Doing

A few minutes later, the guys from Achievement Hunter stopped talking as the door creaked open. Michael peeked into the room with a sheepish look, carrying none of the expected alcohol.  
“What are you idiots doing?” Burnie called from behind Michael, who still wasn’t leaving the doorway. Once Burnie pushed Michael into the room, he burst out laughing.  
“Is this some kind of satanic ritual? Or perhaps spin the bottle?”  
“No, we already played spin the bottle,” Gavin replied, and Michael whacked him on the head.  
“Well, whatever it is you’re doing, I’m doing it too. I brought the beer, and I'm so done with Joel Heyman right now.... Also, Michael- terrible thief.”  
"Hey."  
“Finally!” Geoff shouted, and reached for the six-pack Burnie brought with him.  
“You literally just drank three hours ago,” Jack pointed out.  
“It’s always good to stay hydrated.”  
Jack sighed, and Michael and Burnie joined the group on the floor.  
“We gonna do this thing?” Michael asked. “I’ll go first.”  
“Hell yeah,” Burnie said enthusiastically. “What are we doing?”  
“It’s a game. Someone will say something they’ve never done, and if you’ve done it, you put a finger down and take a drink. You start with ten fingers, like this.”  
“Oh my god, are we playing Never Have I Ever? Can I do my nails afterward?" Burnie asked sarcastically, then promptly rolled over on the floor to lament the circumstances.  
“Hmm,” Michael continued. He could feel everyone staring at him expectantly, as if they didn't believe he would actually say anything.  
“Never have I ever accomplished anything while being on the same team as Gavin,” Michael began.  
“You can all put your fingers down,” Gavin said, watching for any movement.  
“No, I think what he said goes for all of us, more or less,” Ryan said, and a few others nodded.  
"Alright, all of you take a drink," Ray said. "Since alcohol tastes like aids, I'll just sit closer to Gavin as my punishment."  
“That was lame anyway,” Gavin grumbled.  
“Alright, do I go? I’m to the left of Michael.” Ray said. “Uh, never have I ever…. I don’t know, I’ve never had sex on a plane, is that good? Is that how we play this game? It is now.”  
Michael laughed. “Why would someone do that- Like, you can’t wait?”  
“Oh,” Gavin said quietly, smiling as one of his fingers went down. Burnie covered his face with his hands and the rest laughed.  
“Would an 'in the air joke' be distasteful right now?” Ryan asked with a smirk. "It's either that or a 'priority shipping' joke."  
Gavin made a noise that sounded like "why" before being instructed by Michael to take a drink.  
“Okay, okay, it’s my turn now,” Gavin said quickly. “Never have I ever been walked in on.”  
“You sure about that?” Burnie asked.  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Oh… nothing.”  
"Wot?"  
“Well!” Ray broke in. “This all took a turn fairly quickly.”  
“We went from video games to sex on a plane, I wonder how that happened,” Jack said pointedly, staring at Ray.  
“Alright, okay. I’ll take the blame,” Ray smiled. “Burnie?”  
Burnie grinned and shook his head. He thought about how he could write a list of the stupid things he’d done with the Achievement Hunters, and he couldn’t help but wonder if this experience would end up near the top.  
“Oh jesus,” Burnie sighed, shifting positions on the floor. “Can we skip me? I just want to observe this trainwreck, I don’t want to be one of the dead bodies.”  
“Depends,” Gavin said. “You know what you have to do if we’re gonna skip you.”  
Burnie had only a confused look.  
“Gavin, he’s not fucking telepathic,” Michael laughed. “If we skip you, it’s one article of clothing gone or you chug that entire beer right there. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”  
“How the fuck is that an actual rule?” Burnie asked incredulously, running a hand through his hair.  
While everyone else laughed, Gavin mouthed a quick ‘thanks’ to Michael, who winked back.


End file.
